


When The Time Has Come | Когда пришло время

by Jackycat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пробил час. Король вернулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Возвращение.

Мерлин почувствовал, когда это случилось. Разбуженный глубокой ночью, он вскочил с постели, кинулся к шкафу, облачился в первое, что попало в руки, натянул изношенные ботинки на босые ноги и, не умея унять бешено стучащего сердца, выскочил из квартиры.

Подозрительно оглядев взволнованного лохматого старика, назвавшего странное место назначения, таксист все же решился принять вызов: пачка купюр в руке необычного пассажира была очень убедительной, а револьвер в бардачке, припрятанный на пожарный случай, немало придавал уверенности.

Высадив чудака посреди едва освещенного шоссе, пролегавшего вблизи Авалонского озера, таксист задержался, с любопытством наблюдая за клиентом, который немедля спустился к воде. Водилу прошибло ознобом страха, когда он увидел, как, повинуясь жесту руки старика, буквально из воздуха материализовалась лодка. Управляемая невидимым гребцом, она подплыла к берегу и так же бесшумно отчалила, когда незнакомец спешно забрался на борт.

 

Артура Мерлин увидел сразу. Встав со своего смертного одра, король выглядел так, будто всего лишь прилег вздремнуть на часок-другой. Укрытые коконом магии, сплетенной века назад, одеяние и внешность Артура остались неизменными. Такими Мерлин хранил их в памяти разума и тела с момента, когда сжимал в объятьях умирающего короля. …сжимал так крепко, как только мог, будто надеялся всеми силами удержать ускользающую душу…

Глаза великого мага заволокло пеленой слез, а Артур, почувствовавший чужое присутствие, обернулся.

Воспоминания переплелись, из отдельных туманных лоскутов без начала и конца создавая нить событий и возобновляя в мозгу последнее, что пережил король.

Несметная вражеская армия; кровавая бойня; седовласый волшебник, разрешивший исход битвы; глаза молодого друида, полные ненависти и злорадного блеска; нестерпимая боль от раны; тишь, внезапная после яростных возгласов, предсмертных криков, лязга оружия, и Мерлин.

Мерлин – верный друг. Мерлин – правая рука. Мерлин – сама смелость и сама любовь. Мерлин – великий колдун.

 

Увидев оцепенение, овладевшее Артуром, Мерлин догадался. Он вздохнул, принимая знакомый королю облик – маг и не помнил, когда научился менять личину лишь велением мысли.

Прерывисто дыша от сдавивших горло рыданий, Мерлин сделал несколько нетвердых шагов, обессиленно упал перед Артуром на колени, дрожащими пальцами сжал обтянутые кожей перчаток руки короля и приник к ним губами.


	2. Долгожданная встреча.

Радость захлестнула, лишив дыхания, заставила сердце зайтись в бешеном ритме.

\- Мерлин! Мерлин... - Артур бросился на колени, стянул перчатки и, уронив их, в волнении подрагивающими пальцами принялся касаться раскрасневшегося лица мага, растирать слезы по его щекам. - Мерлин, ты ли?..

Не дожидаясь ответа, король заливисто расхохотался, запрокинув голову, разгоняя морок ужаса, все еще не отпускавший Мерлина. Ведь тот до сих пор не верил, боялся, что это всего лишь сон. Видение, которое преследовало веками, издевательски дарило напрасную надежду, снова и снова рвало на тысячи частиц и без того истерзанную душу.

Каждый раз просыпаясь, Мерлин изнывал от горя, тоски и одиночества. Это был сон, после которого величайший из магов вновь погибал, оставляя существовать лишь сухую, полую оболочку своего тела - безразличную ко всему, фактически мертвую.  
Мерлин не плакал уже столетия. Не смеялся он еще дольше - разве что в жестоком повторяющемся сне.

Звонкий смех Артура - родной, такой желанный и долгожданный - звучал в мозгу живительным ручьем, заливал почерневшую душу потоками света.  
Мерлин улыбнулся сквозь слезы, ловя теплые пальцы короля.

\- У тебя получилось! Мерлин, ты смог! Смог спасти меня! - заговорил восторженно Артур, обхватив ладонями его лицо. - Я жив! Я жив благодаря тебе, Мерлин!

Маг не ответил, едва дыша от вновь стиснувших горло спазмов. Он лишь, отрицая, качнул головой, часто заморгал от рези в глазах и отвел горестный взгляд.  
«Нет, Артур, я все испортил. Из-за меня ты жил на свете так мало. Я не уберег тебя, не сумел выполнить своего предназначения. По сути дела, я и погубил тебя. Обрек на века быть заточенным на этом проклятом острове...»

\- Посмотри на меня, Мерлин, друг мой. Не плачь, посмотри меня! - Артур гладил его лицо, стирая слезы и заглядывая в глаза.  
Мерлин не выдержал, вцепился пальцами в плечи своего короля и, прижавшись к нему всем телом, разрыдался, как в день, когда остался один.

 

Когда лодка, покачиваясь, растаяла в тумане, стелившемся над Авалонским озером, когда Мерлин потерял из виду крохотное суденышко, хранившее тело отважнейшего из королей, его друга и возлюбленного, он ждал, что смерть не замедлит явиться и за ним тоже. Заберет с собой в царство забвения, где нет такой нестерпимой боли, где он не будет чувствовать этой всепоглощающей утраты и своей непростительной вины. Где он перестанет ощущать что-либо вообще.  
Сорвав голос в беспомощном крике, выплакав все, как ему тогда казалось, слезы, Мерлин сидел на коленях около воды и ждал.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что ожидание станет привычкой? А забвение - то самое, когда чувств, ни эмоциональных, ни физических, больше нет - частью его натуры.

 

\- Все хорошо. Я здесь - живой. Я рядом. - Обнимая обеими руками, Артур гладил его спину, содрогающуюся от всхлипов. Чувствуя, как предательски защипало в глазах, король встревожился, обхватил Мерлина за плечи, встряхнул и воскликнул, придавая голосу деловитости и наигранного возмущения:  
\- Что же это? Вместо радости и ликований ты приветил своего короля сыростью и нытьем, как какая-нибудь изнеженная девица?! Ну-ка, подай мне коня! Пора отправляться в Камелот - туда, где меня встретят c почестями, как полагается! Давай же, шевелись, худший из слуг! Мои воины и моя королева, должно быть, заждались!  
Артур смотрел на друга, улыбаясь радостно и оптимистично, полный сил и рвения творить великие дела.  
Улыбка эта растаяла, стоило королю увидеть горький взгляд мага.  
\- Мой король... - проговорил Мерлин, изо всех сил заставляя голос не дрожать. - Боюсь, я не могу выполнить эту просьбу.  
Артур, вопросительно глядя, нахмурился.  
\- Не смогу вернуть нас обратно в Камелот: к нашим друзьям, к Гвен. - Мерлин крепко сжал его ладони, зная, насколько ему нужна будет поддержка. - Потому, что их нет. Нет больше Камелота.  
«Ты больше не величайший правитель. Ты - осколок далекой жизни, призрачная легенда, в которую не верят. Несчастная, заблудшая душа. Странник, обездоленный и чужой в этом мире, как и я.»

\- Мерлин?.. - спустя пару минут оторопелого молчания Артур, потрясенный, отдалился. Он оглядел собеседника совсем другим взглядом, будто едва узнавая, заметил наконец его непривычную одежду, часы на руке. - Что происходит? Где я?  
\- Ты вернулся, Артур. - На сей раз настала очередь мага с силой удержать друга за плечи и со всей серьезностью посмотреть ему в глаза. - Это для нас главное. И я позабочусь о тебе. Я помогу, как помогал всю мою жизнь. Я буду с тобой во что бы то ни стало. Пожалуйста, доверься мне.

Дождавшись утвердительного, хотя и неуверенного кивка, Мерлин поднялся с колен и протянул руку:  
\- Пойдем. Нам больше здесь не место.


	3. Переправа.

\- Так значит, теперь магия узаконена? – спросил Артур, с интересом глядя на бывшего слугу. Когда они спустились к воде, Мерлин жестом призвал лодку, взобрался сам и подал руку королю.   
\- Нет. Этого в конечном итоге так никогда и не случилось. – Отвечал он. – Да и магии как таковой практически не осталось.  
\- Скажешь тоже! – усмехнулся Артур. – Лодка-то откуда? Светящиеся сферы, - он указал вдаль, где над шоссе возвышались фонари, - ведь то не факелы - пламя мечется и мерцает, а эти огни неподвижны. Их свет мощнее, нежели от свечей. Признайся, это твоих рук дело. Теперь ты можешь не бояться и отвечать откровенно. - Артур лукаво улыбался не без гордости за свою проницательность.   
Мерлин вздохнул, осознав вдруг, насколько трудная задача ему предстоит.  
\- Я тут ни при чем. - Сказал он. 

Повременив мгновение, маг вскинул руки, заставляя лодку замереть посередине озера, осторожно взял ладони короля в свои и, серьезно глядя в его глаза, произнес:  
\- Артур, я должен предупредить тебя. Место, куда мы направляемся, покажется тебе странным и, возможно, пугающим...  
\- Это что еще за домыслы? - перебил король, хмурясь и отнимая руки.  
\- Послушай! - твердо проговорил Мерлин, давая понять, что строгость, которую он проявляет в разговоре, вполне оправдана. - Я хочу хоть сколько-нибудь подготовить тебя перед тем, как показать все, с чем тебе придется столкнуться. Мир полностью изменился. 

Он пересказал Артуру предание, которое помнил слово в слово, упомянул зловещие исполнившиеся пророчества, объяснил, что пробуждение короля было предсказано еще до их с Артуром рождения и что здесь его - мерлиновой - заслуги нет. Очень кратко поведал о событиях, произошедших с Камелотом в те далекие дни. 

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, - выслушав, подытожил Артур, - что я дрых мертвым сном, когда было разрушено величайшее королевство в истории, когда гибли тысячи невинных людей, а мир переворачивался, сбрасывая все те ценности, за которые мы боролись? Если это не твоя магия, объясни мне, что заставило меня очнуться именно теперь? И почему я не встал тогда, когда больше всего был нужен моему народу? - король глядел осуждающе, и Мерлина вновь накрыло чувство осознания собственной вины. Ведь, если бы он правильно разгадал пророчество, если бы предотвратил смерть Артура, возможно, изменил бы ход истории. Сберег несметное количество человеческих жизней.   
\- Я не знаю, что тебе ответить. - Сказал маг, отведя взгляд. - То, что произошло с Камелотом - было не самой ужасной трагедией, через которую прошел твой народ. И у меня нет ответа, почему тебя не призвали в этот мир раньше. Может, потому, что лидер с твоими качествами не мог тогда ничего изменить. Возможно, именно в этот век нас ждут перемены, в которых твое слово будет решающим. В любом случае, я знаю не больше тебя. В одном я уверен - твое возвращение не случайно. - Он вновь взглянул на своего короля и добавил, стараясь вложить в слова все, переполняющие в этот миг чувства. - И еще: клянусь, я верил, что это произойдет рано или поздно. Я ждал тебя каждый день. И что бы от тебя не потребовалось, я буду рядом - в качестве слуги ли, друга или соратника - я сделаю все, чтобы поддержать и помочь тебе.  
\- Мерлин... - с теплотой искренней благодарности проговорил Артур. Как в раскрытой книге он прочел в глазах сидящего напротив человека всю нежность, признание и безмерную веру, которые Мерлин берег в душе все эти годы. 

\- Но все же, - сказал Артур немного погодя, - ты явно расскромничался на счет своих заслуг. Если не магическим амулетом, то как же еще назвать этот браслет на твоей руке?  
\- Ты изумишься, узнав, насколько все просто - это обыкновенные часы, - усмехнулся Мерлин.   
Он снял металлический браслет и протянул его Артуру. С недоверием глядя на друга, тот осторожно принял вещь, повертел в руках, нечаянно нажал кнопку сбоку и, когда механизм зашелся тоненьким писком, от неожиданности уронил часы, уставился на них со смесью испуга и любопытства.   
\- Светится! - взволнованно воскликнул Артур. - Там что-то живое - внутри? Я ничего не повредил?   
\- Нет, - Мерлин улыбнулся, поднимая часы со дна лодки. - Это одно из достижений нового мира: очень удобная вещь. Ты можешь заставить их так пищать каждое утро в одно и то же время, чтобы, скажем, не опаздывать на собрания советников. Жаль, что такой штуки не изобрели в наши дни, это сэкономило бы мне кучу нервов, истраченных на твои побудки.   
\- Занятно, - проговорил Артур, не сводя взгляда маленького дисплея. - Чем их кормят?  
\- Они предпочитают стейки из железа. - Серьезно ответил Мерлин. - Примерно раз в год. Зависит от качества.  
\- Ты меня разыгрываешь. - Нахмурился король.  
\- Вовсе нет. - Мерлин повернул часы тыльной стороной, указал на крошечный зазор. - Вскрываешь здесь, выбрасываешь остатки предыдущего обеда, вставляешь новый и закрываешь. Это называется «поменять батарейку». Если захочешь, я покажу тебе, как это делается. Дома.   
\- Дома? - Артур взглянул на друга, забыв про часы.  
Мерлин кивнул.  
\- Я бы отвез тебя в более подобающее для короля жилище, но, боюсь, пока нам придется ограничиться моей скромной обителью. - Он взмахнул рукой, снова заставляя лодку двигаться. 

\- Спасибо тебе. - Тихо проговорил Артур, когда Мерлин подал ему руку, чтобы помочь выбраться на берег.  
\- Я еще ничего не сделал. - Ответил тот.  
\- Ты ждал меня. Спасибо, что ждал.


	4. Дорога домой.

Артур не удивился, видя, как лодка растаяла, оказавшись по велению Мерлина принявшим нужную форму сгустком тумана.   
\- И как же долго я пролежал мертвым? – спросил он, следуя за бывшим слугой.   
Мерлин, улыбаясь, обернулся к нему через плечо:  
\- Тебе не терпится узнать, сколько мне теперь лет?   
\- Не особенно, - поморщился Артур, понимая, что такой вопрос, если на то пошло, действительно более интересный. И пугающий – какова же должна быть сила колдуна, чтобы смерть не имеет над ним власти?..  
\- Ну да, тебе остается только смириться с мыслью, что придется существовать бок о бок с древним старикашкой. – Весело сказал маг. – Потому, что я не намерен оставлять тебя одного даже на мгновение.  
\- Похоже, лучше мне вернуться в склеп… - проговорил Артур с наигранным недовольством. Так привычно, будто и не было веков разлуки.  
Мерлин отвернулся, невольно широко улыбаясь и смаргивая подступившие слезы.

Они вышли к шоссе, где удивленный Артур тут же принялся с интересом обходить кругом фонарный столб. Мерлин вгляделся в темноту в надежде словить попутку (собравшись впопыхах, мобильник он, конечно, оставил в квартире, иначе вызвал бы такси). 

\- Ты снова мне наврал, Мерлин! – услышав раздраженный возглас короля, маг обернулся. – Надо полагать, в этот твоем «Новом Времени» нет магии, но водятся башнеподобные гиганты? Хочу посмотреть, какой длины лестницей должен пользоваться обычный человек, чтобы менять каждый вечер там, - Артур указал на фонарь, - свечи, масло или очередные невиданные железные стейки!  
\- Никаких стейков на сей раз. – возразил Мерлин деловито. – Эти штуки другой породы. Вроде жуков-светлячков, которые зажигаются в одно и то же время каждый день. Само собой разумеется, не настоящие жуки - рукотворные. Смотри. - Он произвел двумя пальцами движение, как если бы открывал невидимый спичечный коробок.   
Прозрачный плафон, щелкнув, осторожно отделился от корпуса, обнажая скрытый внутри светодиод. Артур заморгал и отвернулся, быстро закрывая лицо руками: запыленный плафон ощутимо затемнял мощный свет диода.  
\- Адское пламя! Закрой скорее! Нас же ослепит! - вскричал король.  
Мерлин подчинился и вернул плафон на место. Он бережно отстранил ладони от лица Артура:  
\- Здесь нечего бояться. Такое яркое освещение - обыденная вещь. Оно не опасно. Наоборот: эти вот гигантские неживые светляки позволяют без страха бродить ночью за пределами города. - Он повременил, пока взгляду друга вернется уверенность, и продолжал. - Я готов все тебе объяснить, но это займет время. Давай сначала доберемся до дома, хорошо?   
Тут Мерлин нахмурился: он ждал кивок согласия, но вместо этого заметил, что взгляд короля сделался отсутствующим. Внезапно в глазах Артура промелькнул страх. Глядя куда-то поверх головы мага, король побледнел:  
\- Что это? - он вцепился обеими руками в ткань рубашки Мерлина. - Дорока?! Души мертвых освободились снова! Мерлин, огонь! Нам нужен огонь!..

Обернувшись, волшебник увидел приближающийся свет фар. На привычный рев двигателя он до этого даже не обратил внимания. Чего нельзя сказать об Артуре.

\- Чего ты ждешь, болван?! Мы с ними не справимся! Нужно бежать! - король со всей силы оттащил друга в придорожные кусты. Мерлин же, насилу выпутавшись из цепкой хватки, быстро вернулся на обочину и проголосовал.  
По счастливой случайности, то было такси.   
Договорившись с водителем - им оказалась грузная, неопрятного вида женщина - Мерлин отправился на поиски Артура, который, благо, далеко уйти не успел. 

Магу пришлось применить всю нежность и убедительность, чтобы заставить короля выбраться из своего укрытия и приблизиться к ожидающей машине. Крепко удерживая Артура под локоть, Мерлин открыл перед ним дверцу такси.   
Король был обескуражен и напуган. Безмолвно ища взволнованным взором поддержки бывшего слуги, он подчинился и опасливо, не выпуская из пальцев запястье Мерлина, опустился на сиденье. Усевшись рядом и захлопнув дверцу, Мерлин успокаивающе сжал обеими ладонями руки друга и назвал таксистке свой адрес.   
Артур вздрогнул, когда машина тронулась с места.

\- Почему это происходит со мной? Я ничего не понимаю. Почему все это так сложно, ново и дико для меня, Мерлин? Почему?.. - бормотал он еле слышно.  
\- Это нелегко, Артур. - Маг глядел на него с тревогой. - Положись на меня, я никому не дам тебе навредить. Я с тобой. Я защищу тебя. Просто не забывай об этом. Никогда не забывай.  
\- Я и не думала встретить пассажиров на этой пустынной дороге, – заговорила тем временем водительница, успевшая рассмотреть незнакомцев, пока те погружались в салон ее авто. – Думала, только я рыщу по дорогам ночью в поисках клиентуры, как какая-нибудь одинокая волчица. Бессонница, знаете ли, а лишней никакая копейка не бывает. - Женщине страсть, как хотелось перетереть с кем-нибудь за жизнь. – Откуда вы, ребятки, взялись здесь в такой час?   
\- Из Лондона. - Коротко ответил Мерлин, который в последнюю очередь хотел удовлетворять чужое праздное любопытство.  
\- Да? А на вид будто из захолустной глубинки какой. Приятель твой глядит так, будто никогда в жизни тачек не видал, – усмехнулась таксистка.

Маг, которого намного больше заботило состояние его короля, чем поддержание разговора, не отреагировал. Он не сводил глаз с перепуганного, взмокшего от волнения Артура. Тот дышал поверхностно, и Мерлин чувствовал его судорожно стучащее сердце, будто свое собственное.

\- Что это с ним? - эдакое волнение не осталось незамеченным хозяйкой авто. - Нездоровится, что ли? Может, в больницу подкинуть? Она как раз по пути.  
\- Не стоит. С нами все в порядке, - буркнул Мерлин.  
\- Что-то я сомневаюсь: его же трясет, ты сам, что-ль, не видишь? Выглядит, как маньяк после смертоубийства. И что это на нем за странные тряпки? - не унималась женщина, любопытство которой сменилось подозрительностью. – Ну-ка, отвечай, чего делали в этом богом забытом месте? Не то я самолично обоих повяжу и оттарабаню в полицию! Не таких лихачей обламывала! – для пущей убедительности дама сунула Мерлину под нос воистину мужицкий кулак. 

Желая оградить от переживаний и без того натерпевшегося друга, Мерлин заговорил, стараясь казаться самой доброжелательностью:  
\- Да мы в касплее участвовали. Вот! – он вытащил из кармана брюк постер, который появился там мгновение назад. - В рыцарей переодевались, турниры устраивали, состязания разные. Мой друг победил в нескольких конкурсах, ну, мы и отметили это, как полагается. Только он перебрал немного, вот и колбасит его теперь. Нам бы домой добраться!.. - краем глаза Мерлин заметил удивленный взгляд Артура, который, благо, помалкивал.   
\- Вот в чем дело!.. - судя по голосу, шоферша удовлетворилась ответом и расслабилась. Она понимающе кивнула и замолчала. Хотя и ненадолго:   
\- Странные вы – молодое поколение. Необычные у вас способы веселиться: пыхнули там, небось, вот и глядит твой приятель, будто с луны свалился... Ах, дерьмо! Смотри, руки повыдергиваю и в жопу по локоть заткну, мудила! - гаркнула таксистка в открытое окно водителю легковушки, что, обгоняя, приблизился слишком близко и заставил ее резко увести машину влево.   
Артур от такого маневра глухо охнул. Мерлин отреагировал тут же: обеими руками обнял его лицо и, гладя глаза в глаза, зашептал, что все в порядке, что ничего не случилось.  
\- Как я и говорю, - продолжала женщина как ни в чем не бывало, - вы – молодняк – выбираете себе не те развлечения. В мое время парни проводили вечера в основном, ухаживая за девушками, водя их по театрам и кино. А сейчас молодые люди в любом возрасте - все равно, что семилетние мальчишки. Играть в рыцарей - надо же такое придумать!.. - она повременила мгновение, проницательно оглядела пассажиров в зеркало заднего вида и добавила: - Хотя вы ведь вообще не по девочкам, не так ли?  
\- Смотрите, пожалуйста, на дорогу, – холодно посоветовал Мерлин, которого сложившаяся ситуация начала нервировать.   
\- Успокойся, до гомиков мне дела нет. - Водительница блеснула игривым взглядом. - Только обидно: ты ведь такой симпатичный парень…  
\- Мэри?.. - внезапно отозвался Артур.

Оба - и Мерлин, и хозяйка такси - удивленно на него воззрились.  
\- Это же Мэри - владелица таверны из деревушки близ Камелота, которую мы избавили от вымогателей! - король заулыбался, тряся друга за плечо. - Мерлин, ты не можешь ее не помнить? Эта толстуха - одна из немногих женщин, назвавшая тебя красавчиком!  
\- Толстуха? Я?! Ах ты хренов извращенец-шовинист! - вскричала оскорбленная дама так разъяренно, что Артур остолбенел и осекся, спрятав счастливую улыбку. 

Впоследствии Мерлин, использовав все свое обаяние, наговорил разгневанной водительнице комплементов, извинился за друга и, пообещав заплатить за проезд вдвое больше, заставил страсти утихнуть. 

Остаток пути они провели в молчании: таксистка, хоть и задобренная, бросала в сторону Артура неодобрительные взгляды; сам Артур, чувствуя себя более чем скверно, понуро смотрел перед собой, а Мерлин, боясь хоть на мгновение отвести от друга полный сочувствия взгляд, удерживал в руках его ладони и поглаживал пальцами, надеясь успокоить и придать уверенности в то, что в конечном итоге все обернется к лучшему.


	5. Жизнь без Артура.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Взгляд в прошлое.

Потеряв друга, Мерлин почувствовал, что не в состоянии вернуться к прежней жизни, не в силах находиться в кругу людей, которые одним своим присутствием будут бесконечно напоминать о его невосполнимой утрате. В замке, что впитал энергию, смех, эхо от поступи и память об Артуре толщей каменных стен, маг просто не представлял себя без человека, мыслями о коем он жил и дышал последние годы.   
С заговоренным голубем Мерлин послал весточку Гаюсу с ужасными новостями и мольбами о прощении еще и за то, что им не суждено было больше свидеться.

Очень долгое время – первые несколько сотен лет – маг сторонился людей, избегал больших и шумных городов, наблюдая за протекающей мимо жизнью из-за кулис своего отшельничества. 

Вернуться в общество смертных его заставили мысли об Артуре – те самые, что поддерживали дух в его теле на протяжении веков одиночества, на которые Мерлин сам себя обрек. Все еще грезя о возвращении короля, волшебник в какой-то миг осознал, что станет Артуру негодной опорой, ведь сам он давно перестал смыслить в хитросплетениях исторических событий, судеб королевств и династий.

Разобраться в политике Мерлину было не трудно.   
Благодаря особенным талантам и мудрости маг всегда выбирал для себя нужную нишу среди власть имущих покровителей. Оставаясь незаметной тенью, он незримо для окружающих готовил место для почившего друга в случае, если Провидению будет угодно исполнить пророчество о его возвращении.

Но Артур продолжал спать мертвым сном, укутанный магией и тайной, благодаря которым за все века ни единому самодержцу не пришло в голову прибрать к рукам священное место посреди Авалонского озера.

 

Будет ложью сказать, что Мерлин не подвергал пророчество сомнению. Он тысячи раз пытался понять, почему его наказание – а иначе, как наказанием, жизнь без Артура волшебник называть не мог - настолько затянулось? И зачем ему самому существовать на этой Земле, если нет никакой возможности воплотить на ней свое предназначение?

 

К концу девятнадцатого века, когда Великобритания, куда Мерлин вернулся после нескольких лет странствий, обозначилась не только технологическим прогрессом, но ощутимым изменением в мировосприятии людей, маг избрал для себя жизнь обыкновенного горожанина – нелюдимого и малоприметного старика.   
Верить в пробуждение короля он никогда не переставал – без надежды снова увидеть Артура долгая жизнь Мерлина теряла всякий смысл.   
Вызывала неуверенность, все же, предначертанная ему и Артуру участь. По понятным причинам Мерлин сомневался в том, что могучему королю Альбиона суждено достичь былого величия, поэтому с некоторых пор начисто покинул политическое поприще, решив для себя, что, будь в том нужда, сможет вернуть утерянное влияние.   
Столицы он, однако, больше не оставлял. Многолюдность и суета Лондона стали теперь привычными и необходимыми: слыша гомон бурлящей вокруг жизни, Мерлин на время забывал, насколько он на самом деле одинок.


	6. Первые шаги.

Нелюбезная таксистка получила обещанные деньги и укатила, оставив парочку – обеспокоенного волшебника и удивленно озирающегося короля – на углу Джермин стрит.  
Мерлин колебался, прикидывая, с чего начать знакомство Артура с чуждым ему миром: неужели взять великого правителя Альбиона за руку, как несмышленого малыша, и водить везде за собой, разъясняя, как следует себя вести в той или иной ситуации, что делать, а что не делать, чтобы уберечься от неудач и бытовых опасностей?..

Артур вертел головой, изумленно разглядывая сверкающие нарядными витринами здания и не зная, на чем остановить взгляд.

\- Куда ты привел меня, Мерлин? Здесь нет ни одной хижины – сплошные замки! Кому все они принадлежат? – он с затаенным восторгом взглянул на бывшего слугу. – Я обязательно должен нанести визит хозяину! Это ведь могущественный и неслыханно богатый правитель, не так ли? Ты устроишь мне встречу?  
\- Только если ты непременно захочешь навестить по очереди всех жителей Лондона. – Улыбнулся Мерлин.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что в этих хоромах живут обыкновенные миряне? – воскликнул Артур, вздернув брови. – Что это за волшебная страна? Город королей, не иначе!  
\- Ну, я бы не сказал: здесь, как и везде, достаточно бедноты. Хотя, ежели сравнить достаток и привычки любого из нынешних убогих с бедняками деревень нашего времени, они покажутся тебе богатеями. Если захочешь, мы увидим и их тоже, но позже. – Мерлин тронул друга за локоть. – Пойдем.  
\- Теперешний король – мудрый человек, если сумел добиться такого уровня жизни для своей страны, – проговорил Артур задумчиво.  
\- Не буду отрицать. Хотя на самом деле – это достижение, на которое потрачена не одна сотня лет. – Мерлин повел друга между ярких витрин, стеклянных дверей кафе и бутиков к дому, где когда-то приобрел квартиру.  
\- Получается, теперь люди живут веками? - с подозрением нахмурился Артур. – А как же твое утверждение о том, что волшебство иссякает?  
\- Не в магии тут дело. Когда я все объясню, ты сам поймешь это. Не забегай вперед. – Мерлин открыл дверь в подъезд, и Артур, все еще пораженно осматриваясь, зашел в здание.  
\- Так значит, ты тоже живешь в этой роскоши? – он лукаво улыбнулся, остановившись у лестницы и посмотрев на идущего следом мага. - Ты теперь знатный вельможа, не так ли? Приближенный нынешнего государя? И как он? Находит на тебя управу, господин Нерадивейший Из Слуг?  
Мерлин усмехнулся:  
\- Нет уж, я давно в отставке. Хватит с меня венценосных засранцев!  
\- На что же ты живешь? Впрочем, это глупый вопрос – ты ведь колдун.

Мерлин взглянул на друга настороженно: ему почудилось пренебрежение в последних словах. Но еще больше укололо то, что Артур все время пытался уличить его во лжи. Хотя, должно быть, увидев разом столько диковинного, король не мог допустить, что во всем этом не замешено волшебство.

\- Я кое-что скопил за время твоего отсутствия. - Ответил он отстраненно. – Могу позволить себе не работать пару веков.  
\- Ого! – Артур вытаращил глаза, входя за другом в квартиру. Но тут же усмехнулся: - Опять пустое бахвальство?  
\- Нет. Просто тебя слишком долго не было.

Артур осекся. Будто очнувшись, он взглянул на бывшего слугу, в глазах которого блеснуло отражение горя и отчаяния, укоренившееся в душе с незапамятных времен. Тот поспешно отвернулся, принялся стаскивать ботинки.

\- Прости… - растерянно проговорил король, хотя, по сути, прощения просить было не за что.

Мерлин тряхнул головой и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Брось! Ты представить себе не можешь, как я счастлив видеть тебя снова!

\- И все-таки ты - неисправимый неряха! – Артур, сморщив нос, кивнул на босые ноги друга (Мерлин, если вспомнить о поспешном уходе, о носках просто позабыл). – Или носки нынче настолько дороги, что скопленных богатств не хватает?  
Маг усмехнулся, ногой отодвинув ботинки в угол, и молча взялся за экипировку друга.

\- Лжец и задавака, - ласково сказал король, улыбаясь и глядя с нежностью. – Ничуть не изменился и, надо отдать тебе должное, все-таки исполнил мою последнюю волю – остаться самим собой.  
\- Да уж. Тебе не упрекнуть меня в неисполнительности. Как, впрочем, и всегда.  
Артур насмешливо фыркнул, не желая с этим соглашаться.  
\- Ну, поскольку ты невостребован, - сказал он, поднимая руки (Мерлин принялся стаскивать кольчугу), - я подумываю над тем, чтобы вновь нанять тебя в слуги. Ты, кстати, должен мне денег: помнишь твой великолепный и совершенно неправдоподобный выигрыш? Ты ведь колдовал, не так ли?  
\- Не без того, - Мерлин заулыбался.  
Он блаженствовал, повторяя древний ритуал – раздевание своего короля. Ритуал, который хранился в памяти веками и теперь, даже по прошествии полторы тысячи лет, производился привычно и обыденно, будто накануне вечером маг делал то же самое.  
\- Значит, это избавляет меня от надобности платить тебе как минимум за три сменившиеся луны... Эй, с сорочкой я и без тебя разберусь!.. – Артур отстранил руки друга, который попытался снять с него и нательную рубаху тоже.  
\- Тогда поторапливайся. Ведь ты не откажешься искупаться после тысячелетней спячки? – Мерлин бережно сложил снятые вещи.  
\- Тысячелетней? – изумленно переспросил Артур и настороженно нахмурился: – Ты преувеличиваешь, да?  
\- Приуменьшаю. На самом деле тебя не было намного дольше. Так что насчет мытья? – напомнил восстановленный в своих обязанностях слуга, приводя в чувства потерявшего дар речи господина.  
\- Да, это бы не помешало... – пробормотал Артур, все еще не решив, как отнестись к такой новости. Но тут же опомнился и проговорил, полный собственного достоинства: - Ты пока подогрей воды, а я осмотрюсь.  
\- Сейчас никто не тратит время на подогрев воды. Ну, разве что в самых крайних случаях. – Мерлин коснулся его плеча, приглашая следовать за собой.

Удивлению короля не было предела: окружающие предметы, их назначение и вид вызывали в нем непередаваемую гамму эмоций, а настроение менялось от настороженной осмотрительности к восторженному удивлению и ворчливому недовольству за считанные мгновения.

Для того, чтобы убедить друга расстаться наконец с нательной сорочкой и подштанниками, Мерлину пришлось продемонстрировать, как и откуда мгновенно появляется горячая вода, а заодно наполнить ванну. Артура, привыкшего к почти постоянному присутствию Мерлина – не важно, шла ли речь о мытье, отходу ко сну или отправлению нужд – внезапно разобрала стыдливость: король ни за что не хотел разгуливать нагишом в преддверии купания. Мерлин с грустью понял, что все открытия Нового Времени и то, что сам он прекрасно во всем разбирается, заставили короля неосознанно окружить себя стеной отчуждения.  
Однако маг тут же решил, что ни о чем сожалеть не станет. Он был готов шаг за шагом вновь строить их доверительные отношения, даже если придется начать все с нуля. Даже если между ними никогда больше не возникнет той душевной близости, которая связала их сотни лет назад, превратив две чужие жизни в одну, поделенную на двоих.

Артур плевался и зажимал нос, когда слуга, достав кусок мыла, принялся намыливать мочалку. Король запретил касаться его жутким средством, по запаху напоминающим отвар Гаюса от поносов, а Мерлин хохотал, внезапно осознав, что в словах Артура есть немалая доля резона: и как это он не замечал, что одно из наиболее употребляемых средств гигиены пахнет, как настойка из цветков жимолости? Они сошлись на геле для душа, запах которого показался Артуру хоть и весьма странным, но не таким отвратительным.

Попросив друга подняться в ванне, Мерлин, с завороженным благоговением наблюдая за собственными действиями, осторожно растирал губкой гель по разгоряченной и порозовевшей от пара коже Артура. Старательно, не торопясь, огибал плечи, спускался вдоль позвоночника, тер расслабленные мышцы спины, оставляя красные полосы, проходился по пояснице к ягодицам и вверх по бокам к плечам.  
Мерлин словил себя на мысли, что не помнил, когда ощущал такое спокойствие и умиротворение. Внезапно он почувствовал себя пареньком не старше восемнадцати, который волею Небес спас однажды – совершенно неосознанно - королевского сына и стал его слугой – опять же, отнюдь не по собственной воле. Юношей, который долгое время соперничал в упрямстве со своим господином – таким же безрассудным, дерзким и самонадеянным мальчишкой. Долго упирался, пытаясь спорить с судьбой и доказать самому себе и всем вокруг, начиная с Килгарры, что его высочество принц – попросту напыщенный гордец и болтун. Тогда Мерлин и не подозревал, насколько сильно привяжется и полюбит Артура Пендрагона, станет готовым пожертвовать ради него всем, начиная с собственной жизни.

\- Видимо, мне придется учиться все это делать самому, – задумчиво сказал Артур, заставляя Мерлина вынырнуть из воспоминаний.  
\- Ты вроде собрался возвратить мне статус слуги? – отозвался маг. Направляя струи душа и отложив мочалку, он гладил ладонью спину друга, чтобы смыть пену.  
\- Это пустые разговоры. Я больше не король. Что я могу предложить тебе? – Артур повернулся к нему лицом.  
Мерлин повременил мгновение и, отведя взгляд, чтобы не позволить догадаться о своих чувствах, с напускной сосредоточенностью продолжил смывать мыло:  
\- Для меня ты никогда не переставал быть королем. Я не жду от тебя ни платы, ни почестей, ты и сам прекрасно это знаешь. Я буду служить тебе потому, что я был создан для этого – это мое единственное предназначение и другого у меня нет.  
\- Ты слишком добр ко мне, Мерлин, - сказал Артур, коснувшись мокрой ладонью его щеки. – Но я не могу всегда зависеть от тебя, не могу вечно быть твоим должником.  
Мерлин перехватил его ладонь и взглянул в лицо:  
\- Никаких долгов! Ты просто живи, ладно? Мне больше ничего не нужно... просто живи и позволь быть рядом.  
Артур улыбнулся и больше ничего не сказал.


	7. Мимолетный взгляд в прошлое.

Мерлин принес Артуру новое пушистое полотенце и, подав руку, помог выбраться из ванны.   
Не преминув объяснить другу, как пользоваться унитазом, он строго-настрого запретил брать оттуда воду для каких бы то ни было нужд, кроме тех, для которых «срамная урна» была создана.

Чисто вымытый, не растерявший любопытства король, завернувшись в широкое полотенце, принялся ходить по комнатам и осматривать все вокруг. Мерлин тем временем, использовав простое заклинание, очистил его одежду, аккуратно сложил и затянул полиэтиленовой пленкой.

Он нашел друга в спальне: тот с интересом разглядывал здешнюю обстановку, а когда заметил на пороге мага, обернулся и, лукаво улыбаясь, спросил:  
\- Ты женат, Мерлин?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Одинокому мужчине не подобает почивать на такой огромной кровати. Разве только, если этот мужчина - король. Ты ведь не сделался королем, а, друг мой?  
Мерлин предпочел не придавать значения саркастичным ноткам, проскользнувшим в голосе Артура. Он приблизился ко встроенному шкафу и раздвинул дверцы:  
\- Нет. И я всегда жил один. Доныне. - Сказал он со значением, надеясь, что не придется объяснять очевидное.

С момента, как маг вернулся к жизни среди людей, он, беспрестанно думая об Артуре, старался обзаводиться жильем и количеством нужных в обиходе вещей, подходящим для двоих.  
Но, если Артур и понял это, все равно решил не оставлять места сомнениям:  
\- На таком знатном ложе, должно быть, очень удобно принимать гостей, не так ли?  
\- Я не слишком гостеприимен, - сухо отозвался Мерлин. Он потянулся и засунул древнее обмундирование своего короля на верхнюю полку.  
\- Эй, ведь это мои вещи! - спохватился Артур. - Зачем ты их прячешь?  
\- Боюсь, тебе они больше не понадобятся. Сейчас в моде совсем другой фасон.

Забыв свои дознания по поводу кровати, Артур приблизился и заглянул в темную глубину шкафа, который вполне мог сойти за небольшую комнату.  
Здесь находилось несметное количество укрытых полиэтиленом, ни разу не надеванных нарядов разных покроев и расцветок. Единственным местом, которого, судя по всему, не единожды касалась человеческая рука, была полка с небрежно брошенными вещами, по стилю и степени заношенности похожими на те, что были сейчас на Мерлине.

\- Каждый раз, когда сменялась очередная эпоха, - пояснил маг в ответ на вопросительный взгляд друга, - я подбирал одежду, которая могла бы подойти тебе на первое время. Чтобы королю Альбиона в давно вышедшем из моды наряде не выглядеть бедным крестьянином в ветхих обносках.

Шли годы, менялись людские вкусы и предпочтения, а Мерлин не мог заставить себя выбросить сто лет назад купленные камзолы, которые предназначались не ему.  
Когда очередной портной удивлялся просьбам расширить заказанный кафтан в плечах и талии и увеличить рукава, Мерлин пояснял, что ждет визита брата, которому готовит сюрприз.  
Он любил каждую вещь в отдельности только за то, что предназначил ее Артуру. За то, что, забирая готовую одежду у портного, грезил о том, как облачит в нее своего короля, как застегнет множество пуговок, разгладит складки, поправит ворот. Представляя это, волшебник мысленно вел беседы с другом, рассказывал обо всем, вводил в курс дела, предугадывал его реакцию на свои слова…

Мерлин, отвернувшись, разыскивал что-то в недрах шкафа и не видел, как растрогался Артур. Впрочем, такое выражение на его лице вскоре сменилось неуверенностью: Мерлин достал комплект белья, футболку и темно-синие джинсы.  
Артур посмотрел на это преподношение с сомнением, а маг улыбнулся и заверил, что такой наряд – именно то, что нужно!

По-современному одетый король нерешительно приблизился к зеркалу. Желание потребовать сжечь – ну, или хотя бы унести с глаз долой - неудобное убранство погасил восторженный взгляд волшебника.  
Артур огляделся и в приятном удивлении изогнул брови.  
\- Тебе очень идет, - сказал Мерлин, с удовольствием разглядывая его со всех сторон.  
\- Да, выглядит неплохо. Хотя я чувствую себя голым во всей этой ужасно узкой одеже. – Артур подбоченился. – Не забудь о кольчуге. И меч тоже лишним не будет.  
\- Кольчуга не понадобится, – подойдя, Мерлин присел на корточки и чуть закатал одну за другой штанины джинсов друга, - впрочем, как и оружие.  
\- А на улицу, тогда, как выходить? – удивился тот.  
\- Нынче на тебя вряд ли нападет Чешуехвост. Да и люди сделались степеннее. Разве что тебе захочется бродить ночью в подворотнях. Но на этот случай я буду рядом, чтобы тебя защитить.  
\- Прекрати, Мерлин! – Артур нахмурился, все еще вертясь перед зеркалом. – Я не младенец и могу за себя постоять. Мне не нужна нянька!  
\- Зато я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы знать, что ты не влип ни в какую передрягу, - заявил маг. - Поэтому тебе придется убить меня, чтобы я не следовал за тобой по пятам.  
Мерлин взъерошил ладонью его влажные волосы, придавая внешности вид, слегка небрежный, но по меркам нынешнего времени весьма привлекательный.  
\- Вечно ты споришь со мной, – буркнул Артур, хмурясь и приглаживая растрепанные пряди. – И как я терпел тебя столько лет?  
\- Еще не ясно, кто из нас кого терпел, - парировал Мерлин, увлекая его от зеркала.

Когда Артур сообщил, что голоден, Мерлин перевернул вверх дном содержимое холодильника, по ходу дела объясняя, как сей шкаф заменяет кладовые и почему в его конструкции нет ничего магического.  
Есть макароны с консервированным томатным соусом Артур наотрез отказался:  
\- Не понимаю, почему ты, по словам Гаюса – величайший из магов, не можешь наколдовать жареного барашка с репой вместо этой слипшейся гадости?  
\- Я приучил себя не пользоваться магией по пустякам. Такие рамки необходимы, когда живешь среди обыкновенных людей, чтобы не опьянеть, не забыться и самому оставаться человеком.  
Артур промолчал, задумчиво глядя на Мерлина, а после придвинул к себе тарелку и приступил к еде, морщась и кривясь. Маг, наблюдая эти страдания, дал торжественную клятву, что завтра же поведет Артура в такое место, где баранину готовят лучше, чем на королевской кухне Камелота!

Обилие впечатлений утомили, и Мерлин предложил другу отдохнуть в той самой кровати, которая в первый миг вызвала у Артура столько сомнений.  
Раздевшись, оставаясь только в боксерах, бывший король расположился в постели и довольно засопел. Еще не разогретое мягкое одеяло, обтянутое хлопковым пододеяльником, приятно холодило кожу, а расслабиться на ортопедическом матрасе – Мерлин в ожидании Артура покупал для него только самые качественные вещи – было само по себе удовольствием.  
Маг уселся на пол у изголовья, оперся спиной о стену.

\- Та женщина, что доставила нас сюда, - заговорил Артур, повернувшись на бок, - толстуха – это ведь Мэри, да? Мы, путешествуя, заезжали в ее таверну так много раз, что обознаться сейчас я просто не мог!  
\- Возможно, – ответил Мерлин. - Я время от времени встречаю людей, похожих на тех, кого знал много лет назад. В том числе и наших друзей - рыцарей. Это называют перерождением: души когда-то живущих возвращаются в этот мир для того, чтобы исполнить до конца свое предназначение. Только нет никакой возможности узнать наверняка так ли это. Люди не помнят ничего о прошлых жизнях. - Мерлин взглянул на друга и грустно улыбнулся. – И, судя по всему, я самый удачливый из всех, ведь я точно знаю, в чем состоит моя миссия.  
Он повременил немного и добавил:  
\- Единственный, кого я не встречал ни разу - это человек, похожий на Ланселота.  
\- Возможно, его предназначение выполнено? - предположил Артур.  
Мерлин пожал плечами:  
\- Кто знает?  
\- В любом случае, я даже рад, что он не возвращался, пока не было меня.  
Мерлин взглянул вопросительно, и Артур пояснил, улыбаясь:  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы он находился с тобой, когда я не рядом. Ведь Ланселот был в тебя влюблен.  
\- Скажешь тоже! - Мерлин недоверчиво усмехнулся. Его щеки и кончики ушей порозовели от смущения, а Артур, даже привстав для убедительности, воскликнул:  
\- Наивный мальчишка, и не важно, сколько тебе лет! Все вокруг видели, как он печется о тебе, как оберегает, как старается угодить. Он погиб, спасая вовсе не меня. Ланселот отдал свою жизнь, чтобы ты остался в живых. Ведь ты собирался принести себя в жертву вместо меня! Думал, я не догадаюсь, в чем дело?  
Мерлин промолчал, отвернувшись. Невольно он вновь окунулся в воспоминания о том страшном дне, когда они потеряли Ланселота. Маг лучше кого бы то ни было знал, какие чувства питал к нему этот отважный человек.  
Королю вовсе не нужно было даже подозревать о том, что произошло, когда чудом излечившийся Мерлин и храбрейший из рыцарей, возвращаясь к отряду, заночевали в хижине лесника. Нет-нет, Артур никогда не узнает, что именно говорил и о чем просил Мерлина в ту ночь Ланселот, предвидящий, должно быть, исход событий.  
Также Артуру нельзя было знать, что, изнывая от одиночества, Мерлин порой желал, чтобы рядом оказался именно этот старинный друг, так беззаветно его любивший. Возможно, тогда маг смог бы дать ему то, в чем Ланселот нуждался и о чем просил.

\- Отчего тебя это волнует? – молвил Мерлин, осторожно взглянув на друга.  
\- А как иначе? – возмутился тот. – Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я позволил бы развращать собственного слугу?  
\- Так значит, мой нравственный облик – это то, что тебя заботит? – насмешливо осведомился маг.  
\- Да. А что тут удивительного? – Артур говорил с чрезмерной самоуверенностью, хотя и знал, что Мерлин отлично понимает, насколько эти отговорки надуманы.  
Волшебник на это от души рассмеялся:  
\- Великий учитель морали - Артур Пендрагон, - проговорил он сквозь смех, - вернейший из супругов послужит всем достойным примером!..  
\- Отстань, Мерлин! – буркнул Артур, снова улегшись на спину. – Я не должен снова напоминать тебе, что моя женитьба была четко спланированным стратегическим ходом. Гвиневра понимала, на что шла, и была согласна с моими условиями. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как много она от этого выиграла!  
\- Да. А еще ты действительно сильно ею увлекся. – Возразил маг.  
\- Это тебя удивляет? Она красивая женщина. Кроме того, Гвиневра очень старалась меня привлечь, и у нее получилось.  
Мерлин посмотрел на друга и тепло улыбнулся:  
\- Я никогда не винил тебя в этом. Единственным моим упреком (если конечно это можно назвать упреком) были слова, что соединиться в браке следует только с по-настоящему любимым человеком.  
\- Не в моем случае. Правитель, подобный мне, должен в первую очередь заботиться о собственной репутации и величии своей страны. Я создал королевство, свободное от влияния соседей. Королевство, где люди гордились своим государем. И Гвиневра мне в этом помогла.  
Мерлин кивнул, вновь отведя взгляд и изо всех сил стараясь приглушить в душе знакомые отголоски обиды.  
Как бы там ни было, он сам выбрал свою роль. Роль очень важную и зачастую решающую, но находящуюся в тени и настолько незаметную, что даже люди, на чьих глазах Мерлин совершал немыслимые поступки, с легкостью приписывали его заслуги другим.

От раздумий отвлек голос Артура:  
\- Расскажи мне о них.  
\- О ком рассказать?  
\- О наших друзьях: кого из них ты встречал, какими они сделались, чем занимались?  
Мерлин усмехнулся.

Он говорил, описывая вкратце разные события, отвечал на вопросы, объяснял и так увлекся, что замолчал только, когда уловил, что дыхание Артура сделалось слышимым - глубоким и размеренным: король былого и грядущего спал крепким богатырским сном.


	8. Знакомство с миром.

\- Мерлин?.. – первым, что увидел Артур, открыв спросонья глаза и сфокусировав взгляд, был профиль в той же позе сидящего у кровати мага. - Ты все еще здесь?  
\- Где же мне еще быть? – отвлеченный от своих раздумий Мерлин открыто улыбнулся. – Доброе утро, твое величество!  
\- Доброе, - согласился Артур. Он приподнялся на локте, не сводя с друга пристального взора, а когда тот хотел поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке, произнес: - Ты не смыкал глаз – охранял мой сон?  
Мерлин фыркнул с наигранным гонором:  
\- Еще чего? Просто кое-кто обосновался в моей постели, куда же прикажешь мне идти?  
Артур вопреки ожиданию не усмехнулся и не съехидничал в ответ. Он повременил пару мгновений перед тем, как облечь в слова свой вопрос:  
\- Ты боялся, что я не проснусь?  
Мерлин моргнул, безотчетно спрятав улыбку. Давно забытое ощущение, что Артур видит его насквозь (пусть зачастую оно было неверным) вернулось сторицей. Именно в этот момент друг оказался необычайно близок к истине. Слишком часто чудовищные сны о возвращении короля обрывались на том, что Мерлин находил его бездыханное тело в своей постели. В свалившееся на голову счастье, наградившее за века безропотного ожидания, верилось с трудом.  
Артур правильно разгадал блеснувший в глазах волшебника ужас; слова определенно были тут излишни. Он протянул руку и коснулся теплыми пальцами щеки Мерлина, успокаивающе подгладил, пресекая страхи, ласково улыбнулся, возвращая и дрогнувшим губам друга счастливую улыбку.

На предложение повременить пару минут в ожидании завтрака, который маг по обыкновению собирался принесли королю в постель, тот ответил резким отказом:  
\- Я согласен голодать неделю, - заявил Артур, вставая с кровати, - лишь бы избежать трапез из склизких кусков теста, утопающих в томатных помоях! Кое-кто, к слову сказать, обещал мне барашка!  
\- Ладно, но для этого придется совершить небольшую прогулку. – Говоря, Мерлин положил на постель сложенные с ночи вещи и остался стоять в ожидании дозволения помочь с одеждой.  
\- Заставлять короля гулять на голодный желудок было бы непростительной провинностью с твоей стороны, будь я все еще королем, - проговорил Артур.  
Встав на ноги, он принялся застилать постель.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – недоуменно спросил Мерлин.  
Артур пару раз встряхнул пододеяльник, пытаясь одним изящным взмахом накрыть кровать столь ровно, чтобы не образовалось ни одной складки и ни один свисающий конец пододеяльника не был длиннее остальных. Это, естественно, не получилось ни с первого, ни со второго, ни с третьего раза.  
\- Ничего не говори, Мерлин! – буркнул он: не столько непослушный пододеяльник, сколько наблюдающий за тщетными попытками слуга начал ощутимо раздражать. – Я убивал в бою сотни врагов! Неужто я не справлюсь с несчастным одеялом?  
\- Оставь, - примирительно сказал волшебник, тронув локоть друга и видя, что тот, теряя всякое терпение, собирается в очередной раз взметнуть пододеяльник в воздух. – У тебя прекрасно получилось.  
\- Как же! Особенно уродливый горб у изголовья!..  
\- Обещаю, мы вернемся к борьбе за идеально застеленные постели позже, а сейчас давай умоемся, и я помогу тебе одеться.  
\- И не мечтай! – Артур отнял руку. – Отныне никаких одеваний! Я больше не король. Я – свободный человек, и не желаю, чтобы ты цацкался со мной!  
Мерлин улыбнулся: вопреки смыслу сказанного, интонации друга были воистину королевскими. Повеление, которому нельзя не подчиниться.  
А еще маг подумал, что зря отказался и в качестве исключения для первого раза не наколдовал плотную трапезу – голодный Артур всегда был особенно вспыльчив.

С умыванием они закончили достаточно быстро, хотя в процессе у бывшего короля пришлось отобрать тюбик зубной пасты, вкус которой очень напомнил ему с детства любимые мятные леденцы. Мерлин, опасаясь вызванных ностальгией набегов на сей предмет гигиены рта, поскорее спрятал пасту подальше.

Маг, которого настойчиво вытурили из спальни, ибо Артур непременно хотел одеваться самостоятельно, уже некоторое время сидел в кухне и прислушивался. Он не мог сдержать улыбки, слыша шорох, возню и чертыхания друга. Только теперь, когда волшебник перенес утро, с помощью счастливой действительности победив страхи, он начал наконец-то осознавать, что пророчество исполняется. Что он дождался и что оживает вместе с восставшим из мертвых королем.  
Присутствие Артура, звук его голоса, осознание того, что он – всамделишный – находится совсем рядом, возвращали Мерлину стремление жить, дышать полной грудью и с радостью ждать каждого нового мгновения.

Появившийся в дверях кухни одетый, но сердитый Артур заявил, что более зловредного крепления, чем «змейка» Нового Времени он в жизни своей не видывал. В подтверждение таким словам он хмуро показал другу оставленный подлой застежкой «укус» внизу живота. Мерлин посочувствовал с самым серьезным видом. Он выпустил из рук чашку только что сваренного черного кофе, потому что Артур не преминул полюбопытствовать, чем именно угощается в его отсутствие приятель.  
Бывший король плевался минут десять, обзывая нынешнее поколение безумными любителями горячего дегтя.  
Внезапно из прихожей послышался настойчивый стук в дверь, и Артур, проглотив очередную недовольную фразу, вопросительно уставился на не менее удивленного Мерлина. Он последовал в коридор за хозяином квартиры и, когда тот открыл дверь, увидел на пороге даму преклонного возраста в кокетливо обтягивающем слегка расплывчатые формы брючном костюме.  
\- Мистер Эмрис!.. – начала гостья, но запнулась.  
Радостную улыбку с ее лица будто смахнули: определенно, она ожидала быть встреченной не молодым человеком, каким сейчас выглядел Мерлин, а кем-то совершенно другим.  
\- Мисс Хокинс, доброе утро, - приветливо улыбнулся волшебник.  
\- Но кто вы, простите? – нахмурилась женщина, забыв о вежливости.  
Придирчивым взглядом оглядев стоящего напротив парня с головы до ног, она взглянула на Артура и презрительно сощурилась.  
\- Я - Колин, – представился тем временем Мерлин. - А вы, наверное, к деду? Минутку, я сейчас его позову, – и, не ожидая продолжения расспросов, маг развернулся, чтобы скрыться в спальне.  
Последовавший за ним Артур вздернул брови, видя, как друг в одно мгновение преобразился в седовласого старца, схватил с полки потрепанный джемпер и поскорее нахлобучил поверх рубашки.  
Постаревший Мерлин неспешно поковылял к двери, одарив друга заговорщической улыбкой.  
\- А-а, это вы, дражайшая Джуди! – заговорил он по-старчески надтреснутым голосом. – Я как раз мальчикам рассказывал, с кем им придется соседствовать. А вам что-то понадобилось?  
\- Уж не уезжаете ли вы, дорогой Мэриан? - расцветшая при виде пожилого джентльмена улыбка на круглом лице гостьи быстро померкла.  
\- Да, решил отправиться в путешествие на старости лет, кхэ-кхэ. И что-то подсказывает мне, что путешествие мое на сей раз будет последним.  
\- Что вы такое говорите?! Куда вам ехать, старику? – мисс Хокинс метнула злобный взгляд в сторону Артура, который с трудом удерживался от улыбки. – Не ваш ли любезный внучек и его престранный дружок нацелились на квартиру в центре города?  
\- Что вы, что вы! Колин – милый мальчик! А дом свой я обещал ему в подарок к совершеннолетию. Время-то бежит: дети растут – им уж и собственное гнездышко необходимо.  
\- Так вы, надо полагать, из этих?.. – пока мисс Хокинс пыталась подобрать подходящее определение, лицо ее стремительно приобретало багровый оттенок. – Борцов за права содомитов?! Вот уж не ожидала от вас, благородного джентльмена!  
\- Что поделать? Надобно приобщаться к порядкам молодежи, – прокряхтел Мерлин с насмешливой полуулыбкой. – Так что вы хотели, дорогая Джуди?  
\- Раз уж так, то только пожелать счастливого пути! – холодно бросила дама, тщетно скрывая досаду под выражением праведного гнева. Она развернулась, чтобы уйти.  
\- Не поминайте лихом! – крикнул ей вдогонку волшебник и усмехнулся, услышав высокомерное хмыканье, эхом донесшееся с лестничной клетки.

\- Дражайшая Джуди и Мэриан!.. – уточнил Артур, когда Мерлин закрыл дверь и принял привычный облик.  
\- Такова жизнь - к старости поклонницы уже не так милы и свежи, но зато очень настырны, – нравоучительно, но не без насмешки заявил тот.  
Артур звонко расхохотался:  
\- О да! Если вспомнить Мэри, по уровню красоты твои поклонницы далеко не продвинулись!  
\- Ты бы удивился, увидев их всех, – будто между прочим заметил Мерлин, уходя в спальню, чтобы переодеться.  
Его слова создали нужный эффект, смех Артура тут же прервался.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка? Здесь поподробнее! – потребовал он, с любопытством последовав за другом. Тот факт, что Мерлин сбросил с себя почти всю обожду, чтобы облачиться в нечто более приглядное, бывшего короля ничуть не смутил.  
\- Обязательно расскажу на досуге. Даже продемонстрирую, будь покоен, – уверил маг. – А пока завтрак – наша первая святая миссия!

Когда они оказались на улице, Мерлин вновь заметил тень робости на лице Артура. Мир вокруг него был непривычно красочным, слишком шумным, броским, привлекающим внимание. Но когда волшебник попытался взять друга за руку, тот нахмурился, отстранил его ладонь и сказал, что уже достаточно взрослый мальчик для подобного обращения.

Мерлин шел рядом с Артуром. В безотчетном стремлении укрыть от внезапных напастей, он старался быть как можно ближе и иногда задевал плечо друга своим. Маг подсказывал направление и попутно пояснял, где они находятся и что означают яркие вывески над дверями по пути. Артур, однако, вскоре замешкался и остановился, в смятении пряча глаза.  
\- Эти женщины… - проговорил он, когда взволнованный Мерлин спросил, в чем дело, - почему почти все они раздеты и, не стыдясь, разгуливают в таком виде перед лицом чужих мужчин? Как отцы и мужья допускают такой срам?  
\- Это одна из особенностей Нового Времени. Прости, я должен был предупредить, – виновато объяснил Мерлин.  
Артур взглянул на него с недоверием:  
\- А ты-то сам как способен смотреть на них и не… - он многозначительно замолчал на мгновение, - не реагировать?  
\- Я научился смотреть и не видеть. Очень полезное умение. Ты тоже научишься со временем.  
\- Но что же мне делать сейчас? Неужто и впрямь не выходить из дома? – растерялся этот высоконравственный рыцарь.  
\- Смотри на меня! – нашелся Мерлин. Не ожидая реакции, он подхватил друга за руку и повел за собой.

 

Выбранный Мерлином ресторан действительно славился изысканнейшими блюдами из мяса, рыбы и дичи и был одним из наиболее дорогих и высокорейтинговых мест Лондона. Сам Мерлин побывал здесь лишь пару раз: его привлекли необычные названия блюд. Например, «Дрофа в вишнях», хотя впоследствии маг убедился, помня истинный вкус этого яства, не раз утащенного с королевского стола в Камелоте, что «дрофой» здесь называлась обычная утка.  
Все же немногочисленных посещений хватило, чтобы Мерлин в первую очередь вспомнил об этом ресторане теперь, когда рядом был такой необыкновенный ценитель хорошей кухни, как Артур.

Волшебник не прогадал, а бывший король с наслаждением уплетал за обе щеки, без устали нахваливая и карпа со сметаной и грибами, и горячий хлеб с хрустящей корочкой, и баранье жаркое.

\- Коль я вновь сделаюсь правителем, - сыто потянулся уже вполне довольный жизнью Артур, - ты непременно должен упросить здешнюю стряпуху поступить ко мне на службу.  
В довершение этим словам последовала громкая отрыжка, которая должна была показать всю степень поощрения и благосклонности посетителя к повару. Мерлин победил порыв обернуться и убедиться, что никто не заметил сей вольности. Другу же он посоветовал подождать десерта для того, чтобы окончательно судить о здешнем мастере кулинарного искусства.  
\- Если питаться так каждый день, – проговорил Артур, - пожалуй, и в этом страннейшем из миров можно неплохо прожить. Только бы дамы научились вести себя пристойно…

Последнее пожелание относилось к девице, сидевшей за соседним столом в компании двоих молодых людей. На сей раз Артур критиковал вовсе не одежду: на девушке был элегантный, пусть непривычный взгляду средневекового воина, но вполне строгий наряд. Молодая особа, донельзя обрадованная сообщением одного из собеседников, с восторженным визгом вскочила со своего стула и бросилась обнимать сидящих напротив парней.  
\- Неужели!.. Поверить не могу!.. Наконец-то! – доносились до друзей ее полные ликования возгласы.  
Засуетившись, девица подозвала официанта, сама бросилась ему на встречу и заказала всем троим по самому дорогому десерту и бутылку шампанского. Дескать, ее брат наконец созрел и сделал предложение своему возлюбленному.

С интересом наблюдая разыгравшуюся сцену, видя, как счастливая парочка за соседним столиком, после громких поздравлений сестры и сдержанных – служителя ресторана, пылко поцеловалась, Артур в удивлении приоткрыл рот.  
Опередив пояснения Мерлина, он нахмурился и предостерегающе направил на друга указательный палец:  
\- Ни слова! Новое Время - новые нравы: на улицах голые девицы, на которых никто не обращает внимания, и целующиеся при всех мужчины. Я понял. Не надо объяснять!..

Тут очень кстати принесли заказ, и Артур, задумчиво перебирая в уме новую информацию, взялся за изящную ложечку. Мерлин не сводил с него взгляда, ожидая реакции.  
Когда воздушная сладость растаяла на языке, король вскинул на волшебника восторженный взор.  
\- Всесильное небо! Мерлин, ведь это точь-в-точь сласть, которую издавна готовили к моему дню рождения! В детстве, помнится, я считал дни в ожидании, когда мне подадут это божественное блюдо! – Артур быстро съел еще пару ложек и, блаженствуя, закрыл глаза. – Сливки и мед, миндаль и ваниль!.. Высшие силы, это тот самый вкус!  
Мерлин глядел на друга с нежностью и чувствовал, как душа наполняется светом.  
– С возвращением, Артур, - негромко сказал он.  
Артур задержал на нем проницательный взгляд и, улыбнувшись в ответ, медленно отправил в рот еще одну ложечку угощения.


	9. Старые знакомцы.

Артур от души позабавился, когда увидел шеф-повара, вышедшего поприветствовать постоянного клиента. Маэстро оказался точной копией кухарки Камелота - Одри.   
Грузный, высокий, на ходу по-хозяйски уверенно размахивающий руками, он с такой проворностью промчался мимо столика, за которым расположились Артур и Мерлин, что могло показаться, будто его огромный живот – всего лишь невесомый пузырь, надутый воздухом. Улыбка, с которой этот король жареных форелей почтительно поклонился гостю, самолично приглашая того пройти за забронированный столик, завершила точное сходство с Одри, а Артур от удовольствия и комичности ситуации весело рассмеялся.  
На вопрос друга, возможно ли, чтобы женщина переродилась в мужчину, Мерлин ответил, что не видит причин, которые могли бы этого не допустить. Тем более, что Одри с ее нравом и привычкой себя держать на женщину походила со скрипом. 

Проводив заинтересованным взглядом молоденькую официантку, принесшую счет (девушка была одета в неброскую черную униформу, которая, впрочем, очень эффектно подчеркивала фигуру), Артур обернулся к другу и увидел, что тот, достав портмоне, приготовился заплатить. Бывший король весьма заинтересовался, попросил показать современную валюту и, когда волшебник передал ему кошелек, с любопытством покопавшись в нем, извлек купюру в сто евро и недоуменно повертел в руках.  
\- Это поразительно! – воскликнул он. – Еще чуть-чуть, и я решу, что поколение нынешней эпохи – стадо ленивых ослов. Ослов – потому что бездумно предпочитают серебру и золоту раскрашенные бумажки, а ленивых – поскольку, судя по всему, именно боясь перетрудиться, нынешние «богатыри» упразднили оружие и не желают потеть под весом кольчуги… да что там! Даже нормальных подштанников не признают! – с этими словами Артур, не рассчитав силы, слишком резко растянул банкноту пальцами, нечаянно разорвал надвое и, смутившись, протянул обе половинки Мерлину: - Прости, это случайно вышло.  
Волшебник улыбнулся. Он поднял обрывки, держа за краешек, поднес их один к другому и картинно подул. Две половинки купюры срослись на глазах у Артура, и тот восторженно заулыбался, радуясь чуду как дитя.   
\- Какая удача – иметь под боком умельца, способного одним дуновением исправить любую испорченную вещь! – восхитился он. - Остается только догадываться, сколько раз ты, втихаря колдуя, вытаскивал нас из затруднительных положений! – Артур повременил пару мгновений и добавил: - И сколько неприятностей мы могли избежать, знай я о твоих умениях.  
\- Боюсь, если бы я открыл свой секрет, врата Камелота захлопнулись бы перед моим носом. И это было бы еще благоприятным исходом, – возразил Мерлин. – Вспомни, какой была твоя реакция на мое признание: ты велел мне уйти, обзывал лжецом и сообщил, что сожалеешь, что не убил меня в самом начале нашего знакомства.   
\- Ты прав. Но ты не можешь отрицать, что мне понадобилось меньше суток, чтобы переосмыслить твои слова. Вспоминая обо всем, что ты делал ради меня, я осознал, что с трудом понимаю, скольким тебе обязан. – Артур помолчал немного и заключил: - Я не идиот, Мерлин, и не бесчувственная скотина! Я бы не казнил и не изгнал тебя. Я принял бы тебя любым, и я не верю, что ты этого не понимаешь.  
Артур умолк, а когда снова заговорил, его тон был задумчивым и несколько печальным:  
\- В самом деле странно, что ты боялся, даже зная о моем к тебе отношении. Неужели я когда-либо позволил усомниться в себе?   
\- Нет. – Мерлин отсчитал нужную сумму и вложил в папку со счетом. – Но я не был уверен, что твоя привязанность ко мне сильнее ценностей, которые привил тебе отец, и подсознательного стремления соответствовать его чаяниям, сделаться достойным борцом против магии. Согласись, в противоборстве чувств дружеское расположение не смогло бы перевесить сыновий долг.  
Артур промолчал. Раздумывая, он безотчетно поворачивал пальцами стоящую на столе солонку.   
\- В тот миг, - молвил он негромко, - когда ты посоветовал мне отвергнуть магию перед Жрицами Старой Религии, ты принес в жертву убеждениям моего отца свою сущность.   
\- Я думал, что поступаю правильно.  
\- Ты надеялся, что такое решение убьет Мордреда? Ведь только волшебство способно было его излечить.   
\- Надеялся и просчитался. - Глухо ответил Мерлин, отведя взгляд. Одно Небо знало, сколь горькими были для него вновь вспыхнувшие в мозгу воспоминания о том дне, когда он, вернувшись в Камелот, увидел бегущего королю на встречу друида – живого и здорового.  
\- Ты всегда ненавидел его, и я теперь понимаю, почему. А ведь я думал, что все дело в твоих собственнических мотивах. Думал – это лишь глупая ревность.   
Мерлин не ответил, хотя вполне мог заверить друга в том, что ревность играла здесь не последнюю роль.   
Видя, как король тешится с мальчишкой, предугадывая, зачем Мордред остается в покоях его величества после полуночи, Мерлин чувствовал себя так, будто его сердце изнутри жалит огромная гадюка. Артур демонстративно выпроваживал Мерлина за дверь, говоря, что желает остаться с молодым друидом наедине. Он выставлял на показ свою благосклонность к Мордреду перед рыцарями и соратниками, и волшебник догадывался, что это делалось только, чтобы показать, что Артур не ставит ни во что тревоги слуги, что притязания Мерлина на свою персону считает смешными и неуместными.   
Даже урезонивания мудрого Гаюса, всегда способные вселить надежду и ободрить, тогда нисколько не помогали, и лекарь, видя душевные страдания преемника, замолкал и только молча сочувствовал.   
\- Ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить меня? - от неприятных мыслей отвлек тихий голос Артура.   
Мерлин поднял глаза, встретился с его полным сожаления взглядом и почувствовал, как ладонь друга накрыла его запястье.  
\- Желаете заказать что-нибудь еще? – возле их столика вновь появилась миловидная официантка, и Мерлин проглотил вертевшийся на языке ответ.  
Молодые люди поблагодарили и поднялись со своих мест, чтобы уйти.

Намеченный волшебником план на день выглядел примерно так: сначала Мерлин предложил отправиться в исторический музей, чтобы сформировать хоть приблизительное представление Артура о том, что произошло за время его отсутствия. А затем маг намеревался заехать в гипермаркет и обзавестись пристойным набором продуктов, попутно объяснив другу, как работает нынче система торговли. На сем, как подозревал Мерлин, обзор достопримечательностей на сегодня можно было завершить. 

 

Они стояли на перекрестке в ожидании сигнала светофора. Мерлин объяснял, почему опасно спускаться на ту часть дороги, где снуют «стальные кареты», и что перейти на другую сторону можно будет только после светового сигнала трехцветного фонаря, весящего над проезжей частью.   
Зажегся зеленый, транспорт затормозил, давая пешеходам дорогу, а Артур пришел в восторг от того, насколько безропотно устрашающе чудовища (ему было трудно допустить, что столь стремительные, громогласные, яростно сверкающие глазами-сферами творения – неодушевленные предметы) замирают по безмолвному велению ламп. 

Когда подбадриваемый другом Артур устремился к противоположному краю дороги, он внезапно застыл, с недоумением и страхом глядя куда-то поверх машин и голов прохожих. Мерлин остановился вместе с ним, но, быстро уразумев, в чем причина такой задержки, изо всех сил потянул Артура за руку к тротуару: светофор переключился на желтый, призывая пешеходов поторопиться.   
\- Она здесь!.. Она пришла в этот мир вместе со мной! И у нее власть?! Мерлин, она такая огромная! Как это возможно, Мерлин?.. - бормотал Артур, глядя распахнутыми глазами на рекламу модного ателье одежды, демонстрирующую женщину, которую король знал когда-то под именем Морганы.   
Спокойствие волшебника обескуражило Артура.  
\- Она красивая, да? - произнес Мерлин, рассматривая электронный рекламный щит, с которого улыбалась, принимая завлекательные позы, бывшая колдунья.   
\- Она... что?! - Артур смотрел на друга во все глаза, а Мерлин, заметив во взгляде подозрение, пояснил:  
\- Это Кэти – ныне очень известная и скандальная особа. К политике управления страной она, насколько я знаю, совершенно безразлична, хотя во всю царит среди законодателей моды.   
\- Но размеры!.. Она теперь величиной с башню! Стоит ей захотеть, она раздавит нас как мух!.. – запаниковал Артур. – Скорее! Необходимо скрыться! Иначе она нас заметит!..  
\- Артур, - повернувшись к взволнованному другу, Мерлин с силой удержал его за плечи, заставляя посмотреть на себя, - это не живая женщина – это только чередующийся увеличенный набор картинок! И, если Кэти и была когда-то Морганой, она не имеет больше прежней силы, не помнит ни нас с тобой, ни себя саму. Она нисколько не опасна! Поверь мне.   
Артур смотрел в ответ совершенно ошалелым взором:  
\- Я не могу! Не могу, Мерлин! – закричал он, сбрасывая ладони мага со своих плеч. – Ты твердишь, что все в порядке, что ничего сверхъестественного не происходит, что магия мертва, когда я своими глазами вижу, что это не так! Все, что окружает меня: ужасающие железные чудовища, двигающиеся предметы, срастающиеся деньги… все это колдовство! Ты!.. – он толкнул волшебника в грудь. – Ты и Моргана правите этим миром! Теперь только до меня дошло!.. Ты объединился с ней! То, как ты любуешься ею: красавица… как же! – Артур задыхался, распаляясь от собственных слов. - Ты всегда противостоял ей, и вдруг – откуда такая приверженность? Вы усыпили меня, выдумали абсурдный рассказ о тысячелетиях, проведённых в склепе! Что это, Мерлин? Месть?! Или вы с Морганой были за одно с самого начала?! Зачем я нужен вам теперь? Скажи мне правду хоть этот единственный раз, Мерлин!   
Слыша ужасные обвинения, маг внутренне похолодел. Конечно же, доказать обратное было не трудно. Он понимал, что до конца сам Артур не верит в собственный оговор. Что это сильнейшее потрясение и неспособность принять вещи, которые бывший король разумом не готов пока постичь, выплеснулось яростью и необдуманными словами. Однако, кошмар от осознания, что Артур, быть может, никогда не сумеет больше довериться ему как раньше, пронизал всю сущность волшебника такой нестерпимой болью, что Мерлин физически оцепенел, не способный сказать ни слова в свою защиту.  
Он очнулся, когда Артур, ожидавший хоть какой-то реакции на свои слова, не получив ее, глядя потрясенным взглядом, качнул головой и отступил на шаг, а после развернулся и, не ведая сам, что творит, бросился на проезжую часть.  
Резкий автомобильный сигнал и женский визг оглушили: молниеносное сознание, опередившее события, вспыхнуло в мозгу Мерлина чудовищными картинами трагедии. Видя словно в замедленной сьемке, как капот грузовика приближался к плечу Артура, он вскинул руку.   
Сгусток энергии ударил в спину, мгновенно обволок тело короля и с силой сорвал с места, а в следующий миг Артур обнаружил себя в крепких, как стальные оковы, объятьях друга.   
\- Болван! – Артур чувствовал прерывистое от волнения дыхание Мерлина на своем плече, - Какой же ты болван, честное слово!..  
Потеряв в бессмысленной вспышке гнева и в последующем за ней, едва не стоившем жизни потрясении все силы, Артур обмяк в его руках.   
\- Я не могу так… – пробормотал он. - Я боюсь, Мерлин.  
\- Это моя вина: я не подготовил тебя. Я должен был предвидеть…   
Только на мгновение представив себя вновь переживающим смерть Артура – на сей раз в глупой дорожной аварии, волшебник почувствовал дрожь во всем теле. Прижав друга к себе еще крепче, маг уткнулся лицом в его шею, совершенно не заботясь о любопытных взглядах прохожих.


	10. Истинное предназначение.

Походом в исторический музей Мерлин пренебрег, решив, что эффект от обозрения человеческих достижений – не всегда положительных - может многократно снизить восприимчивость к по-настоящему важной информации. Маг подумал, что оставит зрелища Артуру на закуску, одновременно вначале подготовив его и заодно делая историческое наследие подтверждением своим словам. Кроме всего прочего, любой музей, какой бы уникальной коллекцией не обладал, способен открыть лишь крупицу познаний из необъятной вселенной эпох и цивилизаций. 

Подготовка друга к знакомству с компьютером, ибо Мерлин все же решил заручиться кое-какими визуальными помощниками, потребовала немалой изобретательности.  
Описывая, как работает это чудесное устройство, волшебник старался сравнивать его с вещами, близкими пониманию Артура. Такими, которые бывший король мог воспринять. И Небо тому свидетель, задача была не из легких!..  
В процессе, видя, что Артур прилагал все усилия, чтобы разобраться, понять и не приплетать ежеминутно магию, которой здесь, конечно же, не пахло, Мерлин помянул недавний образ, приведший короля в сильное смятение. Маг рассказал о давным-давно изобретенном приборе, способном, подобно художнику, запечатлеть событие, живое существо или предмет в движении, а после заставить повторяться снятое движение снова и снова. Это, объяснял он, подобно человеческой памяти, готовой воспроизводить давно прошедшие события, не влияя на того, кто в воспоминаниях появляется. Мерлин сказал, что увиденный ими образ Кэти-Морганы, заснятый невесть когда и выставленный на обозрение по всей стране, на самой молодой женщине никак не сказывается: картинка не обладает сознанием и ничего не чувствует в отличие от тех, кто ее видит.

В процессе такой вот научно-образовательной беседы Мерлина осенило, и он вместо того, чтобы нагрузить Артура пересказом исторических событий, принялся знакомить его с тем, что в данный момент, несомненно, было куда важнее – с особенностями и достижениями современной жизни.  
Каждый раз Мерлин ссылался на человеческие потребности, способствующие тому, чтобы то или иное дивное приспособление было изобретено.  
Волшебник верно рассудил, предположив, что еще не до конца оклемавшемуся от столкновения с чуждым миром Артуру намного нужнее разобраться вначале со своими эмоциями и приноровиться к жизни со всеми ее новшествами. Враз окунать бывшего короля в перипетии и переживания прошедших веков, воспоминаниями о которых Мерлин тяготился многие столетия, было бы жестоко и опасно.  
На те вопросы о прошлом, которые задавал сам Артур, маг, конечно, с готовностью отвечал, но всякий раз добавлять информации не спешил и пресекал в себе порывы рассказать еще и еще, чтобы не перегрузить друга сверх меры. 

Артур с большой охотой перенимал новые навыки. Поверхностно разобравшись в устройстве некоторой техники (Мерлин, например, разнял для него на мелкие детали светильник) и убедившись, что каждая вещь - это лишь затейливая человеческая выдумка, а не магический атрибут, Артур почти перестал сомневаться в словах волшебника.  
Каждому новому открытию бывший король радовался так, будто сам его сотворил, а Мерлин, глядя на восторг друга, чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым, начисто забывая о недавно сопровождающем его чувстве безысходности и одиночества. 

Любимчиком Артура стал сотовый телефон. Король возился с ним с нескрываемым удовольствием: перенажимав всевозможные комбинации цифр и опробовав все настройки, Артур отсылал Мерлина в другую комнату, ждал его звонка с городского номера и «тренировался», разыгрывая перепалки вроде тех, коими сдабривал их жизнь в Камелоте:  
«- Мерлин! Какой гоблин на сей раз тебя похитил?!»  
«- Прости, твое величество, припозднился, неся тебе рябчика в Кока-коле к обеду.»  
«- А я уж думал, что любезная Джуди своей дряблой тушкой преградила тебе путь назад к твоему господину!»  
«- Фу, Артур, как неучтиво! Ты недооцениваешь почтенную даму: она, между прочим, варит великолепный кофе.»  
«- О-о да, изящную чашечку великолепного горячего дегтю!.. Право, твои обожательницы так же искусны, как и красивы...»

Кстати говоря, Мерлин мысленно себя премировал, оборвав сильное желание показать другу 3D-графические игры с рыцарями и драконами: Артур, наверняка, начисто потерялся бы в этом пиксельном лесу, желая избавить виртуальный мир от в изобилии населяющих его сверхъестественных существ.

 

Спустя несколько ночей, которые маг, вопреки увещеваниям друга, провел подле его кровати, Мерлин все же перебрался на диван в гостиной.  
Часто, забываясь сном на несколько часов, он резко просыпался, будто от кошмара, вскакивал на ноги и на цыпочках крался в спальню. Мерлин опускался на колени около кровати, где спал Артур, прислушивался, желая уловить в тишине ночи его размеренное дыхание, всматривался, пока не замечал, как спокойно с каждым вздохом вздымается грудь друга, и только тогда, успокоившись, позволял себе тихонько уйти обратно в гостиную. 

 

Захаживать в «Очаг и Вертел» - ресторан, который предсказуемо полюбился Артуру, они не перестали, и теперь молодых людей привечали там, как постоянных клиентов. 

Сегодня их столик взялась обслуживать новенькая официантка, увидев которую, Артур не нашел в себе сил отвести взгляд и скрыть восхищение. «Эйнджел» - гласил бейджик, прикрепленный к кармашку на груди ее униформы. Обладательница бeйджика, щеки которой покрылись румянцем, не слишком контрастным из-за смуглого оттенка кожи, упорхнула к стойке с той легкостью, которой наделяет прелестниц внимание такого симпатичного мужчины, каким несомненно являлся ее голубоглазый клиент.  
Мерлин, выражение лица которого ни капли не изменилось, опустил взгляд на свои, сложенные на столешнице одна на другую ладони. Благо, никто не мог почувствовать полыхнувшее драконьим дыханием в его груди полымя. Впрочем, не даром за плечами волшебника насчитывалось тысячелетие практики – вдоволь времени, чтобы научиться контролировать свои эмоции. В следующий же миг он взглянул на Артура и улыбнулся.  
\- Всесильные Небеса, Мерлин!.. – пробормотал тот, все еще глядя на дверь, за которой скрылась девушка. – Это ведь она, да? Я ведь не мог обознаться?..  
\- Вероятно. – Подтвердил маг, упираясь локтями скрещенных рук в столешницу и пряча ладони подмышки. – Возобновишь знакомство?  
Услышав это, Артур опомнился и пристально взглянул на друга, но не увидел ничего, кроме доброжелательного любопытства.  
\- Погоди, такие решения не годится принимать на голодный желудок, - деловито ответил он, опустив глаза и встряхивая красиво свернутую салфетку.

Угощение, надо полагать, было как всегда отменным, хотя Мерлин и не смог бы ответить, чувствовал ли вкус. Он бодро поддерживал разговор, не давая Артуру заподозрить неладное и самому себе - зациклиться на беспрестанно вспыхивающих в мозгу отчаянных домыслах:  
«Неужто история повторяется?.. Неужели Проведению угодно вновь играючи отобрать у меня то, что я наконец обрел после стольких лет горького ожидания?! Неужели?!..»

Мерлин усиленно сохранял приподнятое расположение духа весь день, и никто не заметил бы даже намека на уныние, которое, не смотря ни на какие старания, разрасталось в груди, подобно чернильной кляксе на мягкой бумаге. Ну, разве только Гаюс или Килгарра, которые знали волшебника если не лучше, то так же хорошо, как он знал сам себя, могли бы что-нибудь заприметить, а заодно и поддержать. Однако их здесь не было, поэтому Мерлин стойко доигрывал роль, предвидя, что, как только король уснет, переживания накроют его – несчастного мага - с головой, не давая хоть ненадолго сомкнуть глаза сегодня ночью. 

 

Артур сидел на диване, перелистывая страницы найденной у Мерлина книги. Судя по тому, что взгляд его не задерживался на строчках и пропускал редкие иллюстрации, волшебник, закончивший с готовкой ужина и заставший друга за этим занятием, понял, что сознание бывшего короля далеко за пределами книги. По спокойному выражению лица, по легкой улыбке, кроющейся в уголках губ, Мерлин проследил возможное направление его мысли и расстроился окончательно. Не желая обнаружить свое состояние, он пригласил Артура к столу и развернулся, чтобы поскорее уйти в кухню.  
\- Мерлин... - внезапно позвал тот, и волшебнику ничего не оставалось, как вновь нацепить маску беспечности. – Скажи... - глянув на друга лишь вскользь, Артур вновь вернулся к книге, - тот случай, когда Моргана околдовала Гвиневру... Сейчас я перебирал в памяти его детали и кое-что понял. Ведь это ты все подстроил, верно? Ведьма Долма – это ведь ты и был, не так ли! – Артур взглянул на мага, озорно улыбаясь.  
Мерлин фыркнул и смущенно улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Долго же до тебя доходило!..  
Артур рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Он отбросил книгу и встал с дивана.  
\- На сей раз признаю, Мерлин, – сказал он весело, - я – тугодум! А ты ведь даже не представляешь, сколько времени я размышлял о случившемся! Я был абсолютно уверен, что видел ведьму раньше. Ее глаза... твои синие глаза не давали мне покоя. И, видишь, я оказался прав!  
\- Хоть раз в сто лет тебе должно было повезти, - усмехнулся маг.  
\- Ну ты и постарался! И кто тебя надоумил обернуться старухой? Не Гаюс ли?  
\- Ты сегодня чересчур догадлив. Я начинаю беспокоиться о твоем здоровье!  
Артур расхохотался:  
\- Старый пройдоха! Экое изощренное наказание для тебя выдумал! Видать, ты и его заморочил своими походами по тавернам!  
Король внезапно взглянул на волшебника с шаловливым азартом:  
\- Слушай, а ты, когда превращаешься, прямо весь меняешься – с головы до пят, или только лицо да руки?  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, почто тебе понадобилось это выяснять! – отмахнулся Мерлин, смеясь и морщась одновременно.  
\- Ох, а можешь прямо сейчас преобразиться, а?  
\- Могу. Но раздеваться не буду – нечего твое извращенное любопытство тешить!  
\- Только в барышню помоложе. Старуха-то была на редкость страхолюдной, а мне не терпится увидеть тебя в девичьей ипостаси.  
Услышав это, Мерлин враз растерял все свое веселье.  
Обрушившееся в пропасть оглушительного разочарования сердце пропустило удар.  
Маг молча отвернулся, а Артур, подумав, что тот попросту не решается колдовать, принялся уговаривать:  
\- Ну что же ты? Или слова заклятья позабыл?  
\- Нет, не позабыл, - проговорил Мерлин, еле найдя в себе силы ответить. – Но я не стану превращаться.  
\- Почему же?  
Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха – будто для последнего в жизни, решающего поступка – Мерлин резко развернулся и, улыбаясь откровенно фальшивой задорной улыбкой, заговорил:  
\- Слушай, я тут подумал, а что если мне позвонить сейчас в «Очаг и Вертел»? Я применю магию, но только самую малость, и выведаю у хозяина телефон той самой девушки, которая нас сегодня обслуживала – Эйнджел. Я знаю, ты понравился ей не меньше, чем она тебе – я видел! Ты мог бы познакомиться с ней поближе.  
\- Мерлин... - Артур хотел что-то сказать, но маг, воодушевляясь от собственных слов, схватил его за запястья и затараторил пуще прежнего:  
\- То есть, я хочу сказать - познакомиться опять, вы ведь друг другу не чужие. А что? Пригласишь ее на свидание... Или нет! Хочешь, я оставлю вам квартиру?  
\- Мерлин, послушай!..  
\- Нет, правда! Я и сам, когда ее увидел, тут же понял, что она предназначена тебе свыше. Это ведь перерожденная Гвен: ошибки быть не может! Вы созданы быть вместе! У вас не будет никаких трудностей возобновить отношения...  
\- Ты можешь замолчать хоть на миг, Мер...  
\- ...Ведь главное, что ваши души узнали друг друга. Ты позовешь ее сюда, а я пока погуляю где-нибудь...

Мерлин говорил, не замолкая, будто черпал силы в своей сбивчивой болтовне, и Артур вдруг почувствовал, что от количества слов, от выброса какой-то неясной – то ли положительной, то ли губительной энергии, или его самого, или мага сейчас разорвет на части.  
Остановить этот поток сознания показалось жизненно необходимым.  
Не раздумывая более ни мгновения, Артур шагнул к другу, стиснул его предплечья и срыву прижался губами к губам: грубо, почти больно и главное – заставляя наконец умолкнуть.  
Мерлин застыл с приоткрытым ртом, проглотив конец фразы, а Артур неуверенно повременил долю секунды и осторожно отстранился, боясь, что, отпусти он волшебника, тот снова примется тарантить без передышки.  
Однако опасения оказались напрасными: маг словно впал в забытье, внезапно пришедшее на смену бурному возбуждению.  
Бывший король глядел встревоженно, безмолвно молясь, чтобы друг взглянул на него в ответ. Но Мерлин потрясенно смотрел в пространство перед собой и не шевелился, будто окаменел.  
\- Нет, - проговорил Артур, в панике осознавая, что точно так же, как безудержно хотелось заткнуть мага, теперь невообразимо важно казалось заставить его сказать хоть слово, - не надо никому звонить. Не надо ничего выяснять, никого приглашать. Ведь дело в том, Мерлин, что единственного человека, с которым я хочу построить все заново, не придется искать. Он тут - передо мной. Это ты, Мерлин.  
Маг не отреагировал, боясь, должно быть, тешить себя напрасной надеждой. Артур слегка ослабил хватку, но руки не убрал. Недоверие и нерешительность снова встали между ними стеной, и король понял, что теперь его очередь говорить без остановки – заверять и клясться, пока ему не поверят:  
\- Мерлин, – решился он, - ты - тот, кому я обязан каждым вздохом после момента, как ты впервые спас меня, и только Небо знает, за сколькие спасения я перед тобой в долгу.  
Ты, подаривший мне возможность взойти на трон и построить королевство, о котором я грезил.  
Ты, который показал мне, на что способна вера и что означает настоящая преданность.  
Ты – тот, кто ждал меня, не теряя надежды; тот, ради кого я получил возможность вернуться.  
И если ты говорил, что твоя судьба - служить мне, то моя единственная, самая праведная и истинная цель – посвятить мою жизнь тебе. И я не желаю иного предназначения. Не потому, что я чувствую себя обязанным тебе, а потому, что я не существую без тебя. Ты – часть меня... лучшая, признаться, часть. Только с тобой я – целостный человек. Понимаешь, Мерлин, только с тобой!  
И поверь, если мне понадобится идти на край света, чтобы тебя достичь, одному отвоевать тебя у невиданных чудовищ, я не задумываясь сделаю это. Я готов умереть сотню раз, если это подарит мне крохотную надежду тебя заполучить.

Артур замолчал. Он порывисто втянул ртом воздух, чувствуя, как эмоции сжали тисками грудную клетку, готовясь раздавить медленно, будто перед смертью, вздрагивающее сердце. Слова, которые он хранил на самом дне души заваленными громадой доводов и обязательств, вырвавшись наружу, в отместку стеснили горло, не позволяя по-человечески вздохнуть. Ощущая резь в глазах и понимая, что это последнее проявление эмоций точно его убьет, Артур не выдержал и вновь прижался к губам Мерлина, на сей раз моля о помощи. И маг без колебаний выполнил эту немую просьбу, как сделал бы всегда. Он не обратил внимания на дрожь губ, обнял, возвращая силы, давая необходимую поддержку и заставляя сердце снова зайтись восторженным ритмом жизни.


End file.
